1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a gesture input device that recognizes a gesture of a user to generate a control signal for controlling a device and a method of controlling the gesture input device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, an information input device with a gesture of a user by using a camera is expected as a next-generation interface. Desirably this information input device can recognize a gesture of a user with accuracy. Thus, a conventional technique to recognize a gesture of a user with high accuracy is developed.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes a gesture recognition apparatus that recognizes the start of a gesture by turning on a penlight held by the user and recognizes the end of the gesture by turning off the penlight, wherein a type of the gesture is recognized on the basis of a moving state of the penlight from the start to the end.
Patent Document 2 describes a gesture recognition apparatus that recognizes continuous gestures with high accuracy by using a hidden Markov model for periodical hand gesture recognition even though a user does not present the start and end of the gesture as in the technique described in Patent Document 1.
Furthermore, Patent Document 3 describes a control device operation gesture recognition apparatus that execute an operation depending on an operation gesture to a control device to be operated when a gesture and a sight line of a user are detected from a image of the user imaged with a camera, the detected gesture is a selected gesture, and the sight line of the user faces a control device selected by the selected gesture, when the control device is selected as an object to be operated and the detected gesture is an operation gesture.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication “Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-311759 (publication date: Dec. 2, 1997)”    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication “Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-87089 (publication date: Apr. 5, 2007)”    Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication “Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-37434 (publication date: Feb. 19, 2009)”